


Being Human

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: Gabriel comes to you for help after losing his grace to Asmodeus. Little do you know, the archangel that shows up at the bunker is not the angel that you knew.
Relationships: Gabriel (Supernatural)/You
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel was having beyond shitty luck! Everything started when Asmodeus took away his grace. Now Gabriel was essentially human and lost as to what he was supposed to do with himself. 

Standing outside the bunker, Gabriel didn’t want to face Sam and Dean for help. He, however, didn’t know who else to turn to. If there was someone that could help him it would be the Winchesters. There wasn’t anyone else! Kali left him. She didn’t want anything to do with a mortal boyfriend.

Meanwhile,

You sat doing research for Sam and Dean’s latest hunt. A loud knock at the door pulled you from your thoughts. With a frown, you stood. You weren’t expecting any company. Sam and Dean weren’t expected to be home for days If not longer. Taking out your revolver, you were ready to blast some creeper on the other side. You were in no mood to deal with monsters disturbing your research!

Opening the door, you were surprised to see Gabriel standing on the other side. His appearance shocked you!. He didn’t look like normal Gabriel. Instead, he looked like he had been hit by a bus and dragged a while.

“Gabriel, are you all right?”

The archangel shook his head.

“No. Are your brothers home?”

You frowned before moving to let the archangel inside.

“No sorry. They are on a hunt. I’m not sure when they will be back. So what’s going on with you?”

Gabriel turned to look at you. You looked completely freaked out. He couldn’t blame you either! He knew that looked like grade A shit!

“I lost my grace. Asmodeus took my grace …I am guessing by the look on your face that your brothers didn’t tell you. Oh well. I’m essentially mortal. Some excuse for an archangel I am.”

You again looked totally surprised before pushing your hair out of your face.

“He…stole your grace? Like took it out of you?”

Gabriel nodded angrily. He didn’t even know what to say to you. Your green eyes looked full of pity as you stepped forward to cup his cheek. Gabriel moved away quickly. As much as he wanted your skin on his he was also feeling very sullen. Also, he was slightly afraid that you may try to hurt him as well. It was a stupid thought and Gabriel knew it. You were kind…too kind for your own good. Gabriel knew that you would never hurt him but tell the PTSD that.

"You’re freezing. Come on.”

You tried to ignore how he flinched away from you. Gabriel reminded you of a puppy that was about to get whacked with a rolled up newspaper. Walking to the couch, you patted the place beside you. You pulled the fleece blanket that you had been covered up with over your laps. You weren’t sure if Gabriel would get mad or not but you wrapped your body around his hoping to get Gabriel as warm as possible. Gabriel sat frozen for a moment but slowly eased up.

It was weird feeling his skin this cold. Every time that you had touched Gabriel before he was always so warm.

“Where is Kali?”

Gabriel’s amber eyes looked if possible angrier.

“Bitch left me.”

You sat up scratching your head. Finally. You felt guilty thinking that but you were glad. Kali was never good for Gabriel in your opinion. She always seemed too “good” for him. There was also the fact of your hidden crush on him. Seeing Kali rub all of Gabriel made you want to barf!

“Wait, what? Why? I thought that you two were really hot for each other or whatever was going on there.”

Gabriel shrugged,

“Apparently dating a human is too degrading for her. Good riddance I don’t need her.”

You rolled your eyes as you leaned back in the place beside Gabriel.

“What does it matter if your an angel or not? I mean you are still you. You are here and that’s …”

"Because that’s all that I have ever been? Are you insane? I hate this empty feeling! I feel like I want to go shoot myself or something! You don’t get it! Asmodeus fucked me up in ways that you will never have the capacity to understand!”

Gabriel asked looking totally annoyed. You slowly moved away from the man taking in his annoyed expression. Yeah, you understood why he was being moody. Anyone was moody when they got broke up with but you were not about to let him be ugly with you! You were trying to help him….or something like that.

"Let me explain to you a thing Gabriel. I am sorry that you lost your powers and I am sorry that Kali dropped you like a bad habit but you are not going to sit here and talk to me like shit.”

Gabriel looked surprised when walked out of the room. He missed the sudden loss of warmth.

“Y/n, wait!”

He quickly got up and nearly tripped over the coffee table as he went to catch up with the youngest Winchester. Gabriel looked behind him at the coffee table with a cold frown. It was at this moment that he was really missing his grace! The last thing that he wanted was to be some clumsy moron.

When he finally got to your room, you were standing with your arms crossed. You looked too much like Dean for comfort.

“What?”

You said coldly. Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his messy hair. He was used to your feisty personality.

“I’m sorry about that in there. You didn’t deserve that. I am just feeling sorry for myself and being a miserable asshole. It’s just everything I know is gone and I don’t know anything that I am feeling right now. How do you humans stand all of these feelings?”

You chuckled looking a bit calmer now.

“You’ll get used to it. Gabriel, I really am sorry about Kali. I know you loved her.”

Gabriel shrugged.

“I wouldn’t say loved. In all honesty, I was bored with her.”

You smiled, patting the spot on the bed beside you again. Gabriel sat down and the two were silent for a few moments.

“So what do we do now?”

Gabriel asked. You smirked.

“My brothers won’t be home for a few days you know. I can destress you if you would like.”

Gabriel’s face went completely shocked as he turned to look at you. He smirked and leaned closer to you.

“Are you coming onto me?”

You shrugged, thankful that you had shaved in the shower now.

“Do you want me to be?”

Gabriel smiled. Sure, he had always found you attractive but he never really thought much of doing anything with you. There was something that always kept him from making a move on you…oh yes it was called SAM and DEAN. Gabriel wasn’t scared of them by any means. In fact, he welcomed the opportunity to bug them a little bit. Instead, it was Cas that kept Gabriel from being a complete manwhore with you! Cas didn’t need the drama this would cause when it came to his friendship (relationship) with Dean.

“Well I don’t know…it would be kind of neat to see how sex feels as a human.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Well I don’t know…it would be kind of neat to see how sex feels like a human.”

You stood and turned to shut your bedroom door. Sure, Sam and Dean wouldn’t walk in on the two of you but it was the point. What if Cas decided to fly his ass home? That would be one hell of a way for him to find out that his brother was banging his friend….walk in while the two of you were fucking each other. You winced at the thought alone.

“So, we are alone why are you closing the door? Aren’t we alone?”

Gabriel asked as he started undoing in his shirt. He missed his grace more than ever right now. This undoing one button at a time was taking far too long. You turned to look at him.

“Well, if Cas comes home quickly to check in on me like he does from time to time he will walk in on us. Do you want your brother finding out like that?”

Gabriel looked up with a frown.

“Yeah….no.”

You smiled, pleased that Gabriel was seeing your side.

“Exactly. We have an unspoken rule in this house. If the door is shut you don’t just walk in.”

Gabriel smirked again.

“Isn’t that cute. Ugh, this no grace thing really sucks. I have to actually take my clothes off by hand.”

You raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, it sucks going to the bottom of the totem pole when you were at the top of the food chain before isn’t it?”

Gabriel looked up clearly annoyed. Normally he would have made a joke back but tonight he was not in the mood. At the moment, all he wanted was to get his hands on you and be lost in the moment. 

“You know I can leave and go somewhere else.”

You rolled your eyes walking over to the former angel and began undoing his shirt the rest of the way.

“Don’t get your panties in a wad. I’m only joking. Sheesh Gabriel, what happened to your sense of humor?”

Gabriel sighed.

“Sorry it's hard to be witty when everything that you know was taken from you.”

You blinked a few times before taking his hands in yours. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to be fooling around after all. 

“You look exhausted. Let’s just do this later. We don’t have to rush into something. Besides, You probably should be with someone better anyway. Let’s just get you rested up and we can figure out your next move.”

Gabriel looked confused now. Someone better? What the fuck kind of question was that? You were amazing to Gabriel. In fact, you were the only woman that he hadn’t tried to shamelessly flirt with. You deserved better than that! Maybe that was the reason that he hadn’t bothered. Gabriel didn’t believe that he had a shot with you.

“Someone better? What’s that supposed to mean? You are beautiful.”

You shook your head as you changed out of your sweater and into a tank top and leggings.

“It’s nothing... just get in bed.”

Gabriel wanted to argue but he was too tired too. The thought of getting into your comfy looking bed and passing out seemed too appealing to pass up. Gabriel looked back over his shoulder at you. Your good mood seemed completely ruined now. He shrugged, not knowing what to do or how to handle this at the moment. That could be figured out in the morning. It wasn’t like you were going to vanish in the night or anything.

“Well... okay.”

He replied before laying down. You joined him a moment later turning off the bedside lamp. Neither of you anything instead you both lay in silence. Gabriel turned on his side so he was facing your back. You looked small surrounded by the down blankets and your pillow. He couldn’t help wondering what made you so suddenly upset? 

You meanwhile, lay silently until you heard the sounds of Gabriel’s breathing. You knew the poor guy was probably all kinds of confused and in ways you were too. Why were you upset so suddenly? Was it the fact that you were literally just about jumped into bed with a man who had clearly just ended his last relationship? Maybe it was that gut-wrenching feeling that you weren’t good enough for him. He used to be an angel and an archangel at that. Why would he want someone like you? He could probably go charm some pretty girl into sleeping with him. Gabriel would get bored with you. You were a total nerd and for the most part just average. Every man got tired of the average girl.

The next morning you woke up before Gabriel. You still felt a little moody over the night before but had come to the mental agreement that you wanted to help Gabriel out as much as possible. He deserved that. You would just keep your crush under control and mute your feelings. You had been doing it since you met Gabriel. How much harder could it be?

You slipped out of bed and walked into the kitchen turning on the coffee pot. You were so set on coffee that you didn’t even notice Gabriel walk into the kitchen. It wasn’t until you turned and walked right into his chest. 

“Good morning to you too.”

He said with a smile as you blushed. God, you looked beautiful! It didn’t take Gabriel being human to realize that. He had thought that you were beautiful for so long. If he didn’t act soon, he was going to spill all of his dark secrets to you...and he didn't give a good god damn about it either.

“I didn’t even hear you come in. Are you sure there isn’t any grace left in you? Your sneaking skills still seem beyond perfect.”

Gabriel looked down.

“Yeah, I’m pretty human. It doesn’t seem so bad. I think I am just being moody.”

You turned, taking the milk out of the refrigerator.

“You have every right to be. You know I was thinking maybe we can find a way to get you your grace back. Surely there is some angel out there that could help you. Maybe Lucifer?”

Gabriel laughed.

“Yeah, like I am going to ask any of my older brothers for help. Nah, I would rather sit here and be human. At least you are a better company.”

You smiled.

“Thank you for that but I really think we should get you fixed.”

Gabriel nodded before turning and walking out of the room but froze in the doorway.

“So... are you going to tell me why you got so worked up last night? Things were getting hot then you just froze up. You are going to have to help me out here. I can’t figure shit out at the moment. Is this about your brothers finding out about us or something? Because if it is I can just kick them in the shins or kneecaps.”

You looked up before rubbing your forearm.

“Its nothing.”

Gabriel sighed.

“Its something.”

You turned to look at Gabriel with a frown.

“Will you let it go already?”

Gabriel shook his head.

“Nah, I don’t do that. Is there some other guy or something!”

Your head snapped up from the now overflowing cup of coffee.

“Another guy? What? Gabriel, you have met my brothers, right? They would flip if I brought any man home. I am destined to be some crazy old single woman who is tending to them for the rest of my life. Besides I am not that pretty or dandy anyway!”

Gabriel frowned and was silent for a few moments.

“Ah, that's what the problem last night was.”

You shook your head saying a pouting “no” as Gabriel walked over. He reached out cupping your cheek.

“I meant it when I said that I thought you are beautiful. I thought you were beautiful before I just never said anything. I don’t have anything to lose now.”

Gabriel reached out pulling you into his arms.

“I wasn’t scared of your abnormally large brothers before and I’m not now. I should have told you how beautiful that you were before and made a move. I’m not saying we have to rush to jump into a relationship or whatever but I really am interested.”

You smirked.

“Damn, Gabriel, you are so dreamy.”

Gabriel smirked tilting his head to the side with a smirk.

“I try.”

Gabriel didn’t need any more encouragement to kiss you at this point. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to your lips. You sighed happily against his mouth as Gabriel moved to deepen the kiss. Gabriel reached down pulling you into his arms and carrying you back to her bedroom. 

Dropping you back on the bed, Gabriel crawled on top of you to go back to kissing when a photo stopped him dead in his tracks.

“Uh who’s that?”

You looked up following Gabriel’s eyes to Adam’s photo on your bedside table.

“That’s my twin Adam.”

Gabriel winced.

“That’s Adam like the Adam?”

You nodded as Gabriel got off of you so you could sit up.

“Yep…that’s that Adam. You didn’t know that did you? That Adam and I were twins?”

Gabriel shook his head.

“Not really. You gotta remember, sugar, I kind of avoid whatever Michael does with whatever I can. There was also the fact that I didn’t go really prowling into your family business. Besides you use the name Winchester. How did that work out?”

You sighed, snuggling against Gabriel’s side.

“Well, I didn’t meet my father until I was 12. Save you a long boring yawn-worthy story I decided to go live with my dad and wanted to take his name. Adam never did. When I met Sam and Dean I wanted to be with them. Adam never really forgave me for it either. He and my mother died after being attacked by ghouls. I never really got a chance to make up with him either.”

You focused your attention on Gabriel’s hand that was resting on his stomach. You didn’t want to move your eyes too much due to the fear that you would cry. Gabriel’s free hand that was wrapped around yours gently stroked through her your blonde hair.

“Brothers are hard. I know that is a complete understatement. I’m sure deep down Adam understood.”

Gabriel said tenderly. You nodded.

“I think mine are easier than yours are.”

Gabriel laughed at that.

“I agree. My brothers were ridiculous! Again another understatement about brothers.”

You smirked before climbing on top of Gabriel. His golden eyes widened as he rocked his hips into your body.

“Can we forget our crazy families and worry about what is going on downstairs? I don’t think I have ever felt this turned on in my life. This erection is killing me!”

You smirked.

“I did promise you a destressing session.”

Gabriel gave you an eyebrow wiggle.

“So ...after this…that whole being exclusive thing ...I want in on that.”

You didn’t smile or react for a moment. Was this Gabriel talking or was the blood supply that was flowing to his dick making him talk without thinking?

“You want to jump into another relationship already?”

Gabriel shrugged.

“I do have a fancy for a certain Winchester girl.”

You bit your lip realizing that you would have to tell Sam and Dean all about this. They would be livid but at the same time, you didn’t care. You could hear Dean right now.

“Damn it, Y/n you have this fascination with falling in love with things you start taking care of! He doesn’t need you! He’s just a horny mess.”

So what if you had a tendency to want to take care of things and maybe you were falling for this once ex archangel a little too quickly? It was your choice, wasn’t it?

“We can see how it goes.”

Gabriel looked pleased as he flipped you over and crammed his body against yours for another kiss.

“I want you”

You whispered as his hands stroked through your hair. You could see the lust clear as light in his golden eyes.

“Have you done this before?”

You shook your head. Gabriel looked down at you for a moment before eagerly tugging at your clothes.

.

“I’ve wanted this so long”

He said tenderly pulling his shirt over his head before getting his jeans off. You snuck a few glances at him happy with what you saw. 

“Sit up a moment baby”

He said tenderly before undoing your bra. You moaned as he quickly pulled you on his lap taking one of your breasts into his mouth. Would it have been possible to come apart without being touched? You were beginning to believe so.

Laying you back, Gabriel began to kiss you again. He let one hand caress your bottom and the other arm to hold you to him. You slowly pulled away from his kiss to attack his neck with kisses. 

“Y/n, you're a tease.”

He moaned and slid one hand down to your thigh. You took a deep breath as Gabriel’s hand traced over your folds. This was going to be both torture and extremity satisfying all at once. You whimpered. 

“It’s alright. Just relax but will feel good quickly.”

Gabriel was right. Soon enough you were tightening around his fingers crying his name. You whimpered becoming more obvious to Gabriel rocking his hips against you. He was rock hard and this had to be torture to him. A nice torture though…

“I’m ready now”

You whispered. His golden eyes rolled up to yours. 

“Not yet”

Gabriel replied before lying you back and spread your legs. Your eyes met again before he lowered himself between your parted legs. 

“What are you doing?”

You asked nervously. 

“Relax.”

His voice was sharp and commanding as he lowered his mouth to you and gave a tentative lick. You whimpered as he began his assault. Never had you planned this but he knew exactly what to do with his tongue and lips. 

“Gabriel, please. I am really ready.”

You pleaded as you gently tugged on his hair. His eyes rolled up to yours as he lifted up guiding himself to your opening. He didn’t even bother worrying about protection. It didn’t cross his mind until he was halfway in.

“So dumb question….uh are you taking birth control or anything? I don’t think I really want any children. I don’t think I have been human enough for those urges yet.”

You laughed.

“Yes, I take birth control.”

“Good, you’re all mine now…


End file.
